konsumkampagnefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hintergrundmaterial
Hintergrundmaterial zu allgemeinen Themen *Mitschriften von Veranstaltungen *allgemeine Texte oder Zeitungsartikel *eher "wissenschaftliche" Artikel zu Konsumkritik, Konsumismus *Material zu Schnittstellenthemen wie Gammelfleisch, Werbeschwindel, Kommunikationsguerilla ;-) Bücher Buchtipps Rezension der folgenden drei Bücher: Kritik der Konsumkritik Von Maik Söhler *Joseph Heath / Andrew Potter: Konsumrebellen. Der Mythos der Gegenkultur. Übersetzt aus dem Englischen von Thomas Laugstien. Rogner & Bernhard Verlag, Berlin 2005. 432 Seiten, 19,90 EUR. ISBN 3807710086 *Kalle Lasn: Culture Jamming. Die Rückeroberung der Zeichen. Übersetzt aus dem Englischen von Tin Man. Orange Press, Freiburg 2005. 240 Seiten, 18,00 EUR. ISBN 3936086222 *Christoph Grunenberg / Max Hollein (Hg.): Shopping. Kunst und Konsum im 20. Jahrhundert. Hatje Cantz Verlag, Ostfilden-Ruit 2002. 269 Seiten, 39,99 EUR. ISBN 3775712135 *Stefan Kuzmany: Gute Marken, böse Marken. Konsumieren lerne, aber richtig!. Fischer Taschenbuch Verlag, Frankfurt am Main 2007. 188 Seiten, 8,00 EUR. ISBN 9783596175826 weitere Literatur (Rezensionen oder Bemerkungen bitte einfach reinschreiben, wenn ihr was zu den Büchern zu sagen habt!) *autonome a.f.r.i.k.a. gruppe, et al.: Handbuch der Kommunikationsguerilla. Assoziation A, Berlin 2001, 4.Auflage. *Balanya et al.: Konzern Europa. Die unkontrollierte Macht der Unternehmen. Rotpunktverlag, Zürich 2001. *Balzer, Monika: Gerechte Kleidung. Ein Handbuch für Verbraucher. Hirzel, Stuttgart 2000. *Beigbeder, Frederic: 39,90, Hamburg 2001. *Danaher, Kevin, Jason Dove Mark, Arianna Huffington Routledge: Insurrection: Citizen Challenges to Corporate Power, 2003. *de Graaf, John, David Wann, Thomas Naylor: Affluenza. Zeitkrankheit Konsum. Riemann-Verlag, München 2002. *Mayer, Leo Fred Schmid (Institut für sozialökologische Wirtschaftsforschung ISW): ISW-Forschungsheft 1: Macht der Multis: Globalisierung, Multis, Monopole. Transnationale Konzerne als die dominierenden Einheiten der Weltwirtschaft, 2003. *Jakubowicz, Dan: Genuss und Nachhaltigkeit. Handbuch zur Veränderung des persönlichen Lebensstils. Promedia, Wien 2002, 3. Auflage. *Klein, Naomi: No Logo! Der Kampf der Global Players um Marktmacht. Riemann-Verlag, 2002, 2. Auflage *Klein, Naomi, Eveline Lubbers (Hrsg.): Battling Big Business, Common Courage Press, 2002. *Knobloch, Ulrike: Theorie und Ethik des Konsums: Reflexion auf die normativen Grundlagen sozialökonomischer Konsumtheorien, Bern 1994. *König, Johann-Günther: Alle Macht den Konzernen, Frankfurt 1999. *Korten, David C.: When Corporations Rule the World, Kumarian Press, New York 1995. Ein "Klassiker" der Konzernkritik. *Lassn, Kalle: Culture Jam. How to reverse America's suicidal consumer binge - and why we must. Quill/Harper Collins, New York 2000. *Liedtke, Rüdiger: Wem gehört die Republik *Meschnig, Alexander: Markenmacht. Europäische Verlagsanstalt 2002. *Quart, Alissa: Branded, 2003. *Schmidbauer, Wolfgang: Weniger ist manchmal mehr. Zur Psychologie des Konsumverzichts, Hamburg 1997. *Stauber, John, Sheldon Rampton: Toxic Sludge is Good For You! Lies, Damn Lies and the Public Relations Industry, Common Courage Press, Monroe, Maine 1995. *Werner, Klaus, Hans Weiss: Schwarzbuch Markenfirmen. Deuticke, Wien 2003. http://www.markenfirmen.com/ *Wick, Ingeborg: Workers tool or PR ploy? A guide to codes of international labour practice, 2003, Bezug & Kostenloser Download über Südwind-Institut *weed (Hrsg.): Auslandsinvestitionen und Unternehmensverantwortung, Perspektiven und Strategien von NGOs und Gewerkschaften, Bonn, April 2003. Viele dieser Bücher kann man zum Beispiel bei www.j5a.net bestellen, einer ehrenamtlichen Arbeitsgruppe des internationalen konzernkritischen Netzwerkes Coordination gegen BAYER-Gefahren. Sie arbeiten auf Non-Profit-Basis und jeder Einkauf fördert direkt konzernkritische Arbeit. Kein Einkauf bei Buchhandelskonzernen! Recherchen zu möglichen Objekten der Kritik ähhh.. das war sone anfangsidee, haben wir erstmal links liegen gelassen *Nudeln *Eier *Putzmittel *Tee *Brot Filme, Dokus, Fersehsendungen... Filme und Tipps zu Tier- und Arbeitsrechten finden sich in diesem WIKI bereits in der Linksammlung unter http://www.gratis-wiki.com/konsumkampagne/index.php?title=Linksammlung#TierrechtsFilme_und_Infos und http://www.gratis-wiki.com/konsumkampagne/index.php?title=Linksammlung#Arbeitsrechte_weltweit * Fastfood gegen Bio-Essen RTL Mittwoch 05.09.2007 | 22:15 Uhr Das stern TV-Experiment, Teil 1 Schadet Fastfood dem Körper? Ist Bio-Essen wirklich gesünder? stern TV führt ein in Deutschland einmaliges Experiment mit zwei Zwillingspaaren durch. 30 Tage lang dürfen sich die einen nur von Fritten und Burgern ernähren, die anderen bekommen ausschließlich Vollwertkost. Was passiert mit dem Körper, wenn man sich vier Wochen lang ausschließlich von Fastfood ernährt? Legt man an Gewicht zu, verschlechtern sich die Blutwerte? Das will stern TV wissen und beginnt einen aufwändigen Versuch unter wissenschaftlicher Aufsicht. Zwei Zwillingspaare sind die Probanden. Rudolf und Robert sind 38 Jahre alt und wiegen zu Beginn des Experiments rund 77 Kilogramm. Tina und Elisa sind 21 Jahre alt, wiegen 64 und 61 Kilogramm. Für die kommenden 30 Tage müssen die vier einen strengen Ernährungsplan einhalten. Robert und Elisa dürfen sich nur von Fastfood ernähren: Burger, Döner, Pizza. Für Rudolf und Tina das Kontrastprogramm: ausschließlich Bio-Vollwertkost.